A wireless communication network may include, for example, a wireless Access Point (AP) and multiple wireless communication stations able to communicate using a wireless medium. In non-secure communication systems, signals transmitted between the AP and the stations may be detected by outside listening parties and/or unauthorized users. This may raise a concern for secure wireless communication.